Managers
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, the world's most famous super star is troubled by a scandal and to die it down it must include his most precious person, Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am sorry for spamming some peoples' e-mails since I keep on creating new stories and such… But I just thought of this one day and I wanted to write it down. This is something I decided to do for fun so some parts might be random and so on. But still I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

**Summary: **Sebastian Michaelis, the world's most famous super star is troubled by a scandal and to die it down it must include his most precious person, Ciel.

**Warning: **Maybe characters are Ooc… especially Sebastian I guess…

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 1: The Scandal**

Sebastian Michaelis, the world's most famous super star sighed audibly as he waited. Usually he was a patient and calm man, but the scandals which were inflicted upon him was gnawing him from the insides. And this scandal was small compared to others but enough to anger his fans. He couldn't risk his fame for something he didn't _even _do.

But he did not like the idea, the idea to make the scandal vanish into thin air. After all, it included someone he thought the most precious.

Then there was a sudden knock on his dressing room door, causing him to look up.

"Yes?" he asked softly, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Your manager has arrived" a staff from the television crew answered through the thin wood of the door.

Sebastian suddenly paled. He regretted this moment and there was nothing he can do about it. He had told _him _all of the consequences but he still agreed to this plan anyways. And now there was no turning back…

Sebastian slowly stood up from the plush sofa and patted his pale cheeks. Then reluctantly, he followed the staff to go meet his manager.

.

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the guard before him. He wore his business suit which was navy blue with matching shorts with a black ribbon tied around the neckline. He had a small briefcase in his right hand as his left hand was clutched at his sides.

And even though the high-heeled shoes did help him look a bit taller, he still looked like a child. After all, the boy was still sixteen but he looked young for his age. And the suit that was supposed to make him look professional actually made him seem younger.

"I told you sir, I am the manager of Sebastian Michaelis! Don't tell me you don't know Sebastian Michaelis!" Ciel growled at the guard, his beautiful midnight blue eyes glaring at the man.

"Of course I know Sebastian Michaelis… But boy… You, the manger of _that _Sebastian Michaelis? Nice try kid but you won't be seeing him with that trick."

"Do you think I am his fan!" Ciel shouted, his anger reaching new heights. "Why would I _ever _become his fan?" Then he fumbled with his briefcase to take out an ID that signified that he was indeed Sebastian Michaelis's manager.

"Sir, do you see now? This ID indeed shows that I am a manager so I demand you to let me pass!" Then he was about to cross the security gate but was immediately grabbed by the arm.

"I don't know kid…" the guard said uncertainly. "This ID doesn't seem fake but you are just a kid and…"

Then Ciel gave the guard a slight smirk as he asked, "So what? Should I list out all the _sins_ Sebastian Michaelis had committed?"

"Wha-?"

"Because you see… I am getting quite tired of being his manager. He is just so…scandalous. And you stopping me here just made me fed up. If I am to quit then it will be your fault. And I am sure Sebastian will immediately blame you first… And remember those sins? He has many of those because he never…forgives."

The guard immediately released the boy, fear evident in his eyes. Even though the man was not so sure if the boy was Sebastian Michaelis's real manager, he couldn't risk the idea that maybe he really _was_. And he was sure that the boy wouldn't cause much trouble.

So without another word, Ciel was allowed to pass through the security gates. With a small sigh, he glanced at his watch to find out that he was still in time. He has been here several times with Sebastian, so swiftly he walked towards the elevators and towards the studio where his life will change drastically because of one single interview.

.

.

.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he walked into Ciel's dressing room. No matter what the situation was, he always found himself smiling whenever Ciel was around.

"Sebastian…" the boy whispered as he watched the darkly handsome man walk towards the sofa where he sat.

"So how was school Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he sat next to the boy on the sofa.

Ciel's brows furrowed and with a slight grimace he answered, "The only thing they talked about is your scandal."

"Well it can't be a scandal if I really didn't do it." Sebastian said as he brushed away Ciel's bangs from his right eye.

"Tch, I guess so… And is the guard at the security gates new?"

Sebastian cocked his head to one side and asked, "Maybe but why does that bother you?"

Then Ciel's face flushed in embarrassment and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked. "He didn't believe me when I told him I was your manager…"

Sebastian laughed and he gave a quick kiss on the boy's forehead.

"But are you sure you want to do this? This one interview will change your whole life…"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a defiant look as he answered, "This scandal is small but your fans are angry. And this is the only way to cool it down fast enough."

Then a sharp knock on the door made them turn their heads towards the opening door.

"It is time."

.

.

.

"Welcome everyone to the Tonight's Show!" the interview said enthusiastically as the camera zoomed in on her. "For tonight's guests we have the famous super star Sebastian Michaelis and his manager, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Then quickly the cameras zoomed into the pair. They were both equally balanced with beauty making everyone feel like they belonged together.

"So Ciel, how old are you?"

"I am sixteen" Ciel answered with his practiced smile. Even though it was a mask, Ciel somehow was able to make his smiles sweet and angelic.

"Why so young!" the interviewer exclaimed with exaggeration. "But how did you become his manager?"

"We had interviews" Sebastian answered flashing the interviewer his famous smile. The interviewer blushed slightly, and suddenly felt conscious of Sebastian's handsome face. Sebastian wore a suit like Ciel but of course less formal and less childish. And like always, Sebastian was simply stunning.

"And Ciel was there within those interviewers…Now I will never allow anyone to handle my schedules other then _my _Ciel."

Ciel couldn't help but huff at Sebastian possessiveness over him but he still managed to plaster a smile on his face.

"I see…" the interviewer said and she gave a quick glance at her notes before she stated, "But there were some rumors that your manager was a woman."

"Well of course, it's a lie. I cannot imagine any other manager."

"I see, Ciel must be an excellent manager. Now this actually connects to the next question…There has been some scandals concerning that you have been living with a woman, what do you have to say to that?"

This was the moment both have been waiting for. Even though this scandal wasn't too big, the idea that Sebastian Michaelis has been living with a woman just angered his fans greatly and the truth should be told quickly.

"Well you see…" Sebastian started "it is simple impossible for me to live with a woman because…I am Ciel's guardian."

Ciel couldn't help but flutter his eyes shut. He tightened his fists and found himself trembling slightly.

His life will change from those simple words…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed/alerted/favorite/read this story. In this story I decided not to care much about the writing so there may be many mistakes. But I hope it's interesting enough for everyone!**

**Summary: **Ciel's life will dramatically change for being exposed as Sebastian's charge.

**Warning: **My writing… And characters might be Ooc…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 2: New Revolution**

Ciel wanted to scream as the phone rang for the umpteenth time. He snatched the phone furiously and slammed the receiver back into place. With a frustrated sigh, he ran his hands through his grayish-blue locks.

"Having trouble?" a voice called from the door of Ciel's office. Sebastian was at the open door, his whole body leaning into the door frame. There was a smirk etched upon his face, finding Ciel's frustration highly amusing.

"Tch, what do you want?"

"I have been hearing your phone ring for the past few days…" Then as if on cue, the phone rang.

With a snare, Ciel picked up the phone and answered it, "Yes?"

"Is this Ciel Phantomhive?" the caller asked, the man's voice calm and soothing.

"Do you have any business with Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel asked, already bored with the conversation.

The caller seemed surprised with the question and Ciel heard a slight chuckle erupt from the other end of the line. "What is so funny sir?" Ciel asked with a growl.

"No just that… Didn't others call you? No, we want to have a photo shoot with you and Sebastian on the cover of our magazine."

Ciel sighed again which caused Sebastian to raise his eyebrows as if questioning him. With a small frown, Ciel turned the other way to avoid Sebastian's stare. "I don't th-"

"If I were you, I will think this through…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you agree to this we were thinking of creating a one year contract with Sebastian."

Ciel became silent and thought for a second. Sebastian silently walked over to Ciel and stood right behind his chair, smirking slightly.

"What is the magazine?"

"_Cosmetics_…"

Ciel gasped in surprise his mouth gaped open slightly. Sebastian cocked his head to one side in confusion. He wondered what caused Ciel to release such a reaction after all he was not a child to show much emotion.

_Cosmetics_ was a dream magazine for all the top models. Even one time on the cover of the _Cosmetics_ will make an unknown model popular in a matter of days. This was a big chance for Sebastian, having a photo shoot _and _a one year contact will definitely raise Sebastian's popularity.

"Y-yes" Ciel stuttered, "when will the shoot be?"

"Tomorrow will be best, do you know where our agency is?"

"Yes, we have worked for your magazine several times."

"Excellent, see you tomorrow at eight." Then the line went dead. Ciel stared at the receiver in awe that he still did not notice the presence of Sebastian behind him.

"Who was that from?" Sebastian asked suddenly, causing Ciel to yelp and literally jump in his chair.

"When did you end up there?" Ciel shouted, his heart still hammering in his chest.

Sebastian turned Ciel's chair so that he faced him. Then with absolute seriousness he asked, "What was the call about?"

"We have a shoot for the _Cosmetics_ magazine…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he studied Ciel carefully. "This also includes you doesn't it?" Sebastian asked stoically, his eyes never leaving Ciel's midnight blue orbs.

"Yes but-"

"Yes what?" Sebastian asked with a disapproving tone.

"They told me that in the exchange for the shoot, they will make a one year contact with you…"

"And you took the bait?" Sebastian growled, his eyes accusing.

"As your manager I thought it will be best if you get this contract right after the scandal."

With a sigh Sebastian grew closer, their nose nearly touching. Ciel sunk further into his chair, a small blush fluttering across his cheeks. "Do you know the circumstances?" Sebastian asked more softly, their breaths mingling.

"I do Sebastian…"

Then with a sad smile, Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel on his forehead. Sebastian knew he will not like this one bit…

.

.

.

The _Cosmetics_ agency was a tall building like it always was. With a bored face Ciel looked up at the building, his sunglasses were placed over his eyes to protect himself from Sebastian's fans. After all he was quite famous after that interview with Sebastian. He wore a simple blue shirt with a black vest with white shorts, his usual casual clothing. And Sebastian stood next to him also wearing sunglasses and a mask to cover his face. Sebastian also wore his casual clothing which was simple jeans and a polo shirt. It was simpler than usual because he didn't want to stand out amongst the crowd…well the limousine already made them stand out though.

"Shall we go Ciel?" Sebastian asked, frowning slightly. With a slight nod, Ciel walked forward and walked through the glass doors with Sebastian trailing behind him. He walked up to the reception and announced himself and Sebastian.

The receptionist smiled and told them that they have to go to the fifth floor of the building. With quick thanks they again walked toward the elevators. When they were safely inside Sebastian said, "You know you can still step out of this…"

Ciel studied Sebastian indifferently and sighed, "I don't want to do this either but Sebastian… A one year contract with the _Cosmetics_, you will never get another chance…"

"But _I_ do not want to do this… And plus the photographer here is just so…" Sebastian grimaced slightly, remembering the photographer whom he despised.

Then the elevator door opened. Ciel gave Sebastian a slight glance as he muttered, "Too late now."

.

.

.

Ciel's eyes twitched in annoyance as he looked down at his attire. He wore a school uniform with black shorts, a cashmere sweater and a necktie. And on his head decorated a large bow which made him look like some sort of present.

"You look cute Ciel" Sebastian said with a smile. "Since you don't wear a uniform to school, I am happy to see you in one."

In contrast with Ciel, Sebastian wore a professional and handsome black suit that matched him nicely.

With a growl Ciel pointed at the bow on his head with distaste, "Why do I need to put _this _on? I am not some kind of toy."

"I believe that's the reason why" Sebastian said thoughtfully, a frown forming on his lips.

"What?"

"I believe that they want people to think that you are my present or toy. That's what the media does, create people into objects." Ciel did not say anything as Sebastian took his hand and walked towards the studio.

The studio was filled with busy staffs as they got the set ready for the shoot. The set included a chair and toys and balloons which were surrounding the chair. With Sebastian still clutching Ciel's hand they walked towards a man wearing a beautifully tailored white suit.

"Mr. Druitt" Sebastian said, plastering a smile on his face. The said man turned to face them with an idiotic looking smile on his face.

"Oh Sebastian! This must be the boy…" Druitt said with exaggeration as he took Ciel's chin and examined him.

"My Robin! Aren't you beautiful! Sebastian, where did you find him? He is a masterpiece!"

Ciel quickly swatted the man's hand away from his face, his midnight blue eyes glaring daggers at the man. Sebastian was trying his best to give the camera man a charming smile but obviously failing.

"Now now, Sebastian I want you to sit on that chair." Reluctantly Sebastian sat on the chair feeling slightly awkward from the childish setting.

"Now Robin, will you please sit on Sebastian's lap?"

Ciel's cheeks reddened immediately and snared, "Why do I have sit on his lap?"

"Robin! Please do what I say, I mean you just sit on his lap!"

Ciel glowered at the man before he looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes. But Sebastian seemed to be enjoying this as he reached his hand towards Ciel, a large smirk spread across his face. "Come on Ciel" he started, "at least he is not telling us to _kiss_ or something…"

This caused Ciel to blush even harder but he reluctantly crawled onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian was smirking at Ciel which made him want to slap him across his handsome face.

"Will you stop smirking!" Ciel growled as Sebastian's smirk widened even more.

"No just that…" Sebastian started but instead gave Ciel's forehead a light peck. This action caused Ciel to blush even harder.

"Now, shall the photo shoot begin?"

.

.

.

Few days after the photo shoot, Ciel sat on the plush sofa in Sebastian's expensive condo. Ciel had seen the magazine and he couldn't help but blush at how…scandalous it looked. The cover was of Sebastian sitting on that chair with Ciel straddling him. Ciel had Sebastian's necktie in his hand as if he was pulling Sebastian towards him. Ciel's face was turned towards the camera, his blue eyes wide and glittering. And to make the shoot more _scandalous_, Sebastian was looking at Ciel with those crimson eyes while one of his arms was wrapped around his thin waist. While Sebastian's other hand was fingering the ribbon on Ciel's head.

Indeed the shoot was scandalous and Ciel wondered if the shoot will bring negative comments…

With a sigh, Ciel turned on the television. And Ciel gasped in surprise when he found the host of the show and a celebrity critic talk about their very own photo shoot.

"So next is the latest _Cosmetics_ magazine which features Sebastian Michaelis and his charge and manager, Ciel Phantomhive!" The host said as he held up the magazine.

The audience behind the camera started to clap as the host moved the magazine to show all the audience.

"So what did you think of this photo shoot?" The host asked the celebrity critic who was a woman.

"I believe it was fabulous! I believe that Sebastian Michaelis did a great come back since that scandal and the shoot with his charge is just simply stunning!"

"But there are some negative comments about how the shoot is too sexy when Ciel Phantomhive is only sixteen…"

"But I believe that Sebastian brought out a new form of parenting" the critic started, her heavily painted eye glittering with excitement. "I believe that Sebastian made parenting look sexy. Also the interview and the shoot itself illustrate how possessive he is towards the child. He clearly changed the whole view of taking care of children!"

"Possessive huh?" Ciel muttered as he glared at the television screen. _They have NO idea…_

"So what are your final comments of this shoot?" the host asked as he flashed a large smile at the camera.

"This shoot shows so much chemistry between these two. So I believe there will be more high demands for these two stars together. And Ciel Phantomhive? I am sure he will do great in the celebrity world. I believe he has potential to become like Sebastian…"

_Me a star, like Sebastian? _Ciel thought briefly, _are they kidding? No way will I become a star._

Then with a slight snort, Ciel switched the channel. And again, he found them talking about their photo shoots but instead they were interviewing pedestrians…

The interview was obviously taken in the town of England and the first group of people to be interviewed was a group of girls. The interviewer held up the magazine for the girls to see and this caused the girls to squeal in delight.

"It's Sebastian!" one of the girls squealed as the other girls followed suit.

"So have you seen this magazine?"

"Of course!" one girl said, "I actually bought two copies!" Then the girls started talking miraculously about how many copies they bought.

"So what did you think of it?" the interviewer asked as soon as the girls calmed down.

"At first I was really shocked from the scandal… But when I saw the interview on TV I was so happy! And this shoot, Sebastian is just so sexy!"

Then the screen's scene changed where two girls were being interviewed.

"Are you a fan of Sebastian Michaelis?" the interviewer asked.

"Not really, but I saw this magazine…"

"What did you think?"

"I think the boy is really cute!" one of the girls answered as the other girl nodded her head in agreement.

"I also read the interview inside but I think I will easily become a fan if he was a real star" the other girl exclaimed.

Then again, the scene shifted to a young couple.

"I don't know Sebastian Michaelis…" the man said with a shy smile. His girlfriend who stood next to him gasped and said, "You don't know Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yup…"

Then the interviewer held up the photo shoot for the couple to see which they examined thoroughly.

"So what do you think of the shoot?"

The man looked at his girlfriend briefly before turning to the camera, "I think they are gay…" But the man quickly added that he was just joking but Ciel who was watching all three interviews did not listen.

His hands trembled as he gripped the remote in his hands. Then with raging fury, he threw the remote control across the room. Then he stood up and screamed, "Sebastian!"

His life was getting more complicated.

**A/N: If you find the shows unrealistic… well I actually followed some Japanese television programs. Television programs actually go into the city and interview the pedestrians. So these things actually DO happen. And some people are honest and sometimes they will actually broadcast those honest responses on television.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who had read and did anything to support this story! I really really appreciate it!**

**Summary: **What are their plans to make the unwanted rumor to calm down?

**Warning: **My writing… And characters might be Ooc…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 3: First Experiences**

Sebastian rubbed his temples in a circular motion as he listened to Ciel mutter about how he would rather die than be called gay openly on television. To be honest, Sebastian did not think that they will get _this _sort of reaction from viewers and was shocked himself. He did not care if he was called gay himself because he was called that several times when he was forced to do a photo shoot with the famous model known as Grell Sutcliffe. But a rumor that he had a sexual relationship with _Ciel _of all people disturbed him greatly. After all, Ciel was still a small child.

"Ciel, I have a suggestion…"

"What?" Ciel shouted as he flung himself onto where Sebastian sat. Ciel sat next to him as he peered up at Sebastian with pleading eyes.

"Well I was thinking of traveling-"

"Traveling? We have no time to be traveling Sebastian!" Ciel shouted frustratingly as he turned his back towards Sebastian.

"Ciel…Will you listen please?" Sebastian sighed as he continued to rub his temples gently. Even though Ciel himself hated it when people did not listen to him, when it came to these situations, he was quite impatient himself. "I was thinking of doing a show where we go traveling…"

"You mean those shows where famous stars travel and introduce different locations?" Ciel asked as he thought through the idea.

"Yes. This way we can show our act as charge and guardian."

A genuine smile spread across Ciel's face. He again turned towards Sebastian as he stated simply, "Now, I wonder when you are free…"

.

.

.

"Delete that!" Ciel shouted as he pathetically reached for Sebastian's camera.

"No can do Ciel" Sebastian chuckled as he lifted his camera into the air and away from Ciel's tiny hands.

"I can't believe that you taken my photo while I was sleeping!" Ciel sneered as he gave another useless attempt to grab Sebastian's camera.

"Sorry, it was just so hard to resist when you were sleeping so close to me…"

Ciel blushed in embarrassment but luckily his large sunglasses engulfed his whole face so his blush went unnoticed by Sebastian. And Sebastian too was wearing sunglasses and even a mask to cover up his whole face. Luckily, no one has noticed them yet…

Both of them were at the Narita Airport, Japan. Sebastian was pushing the baggage cart which contained both Sebastian's and Ciel's suitcases. And the camera crew, director and assistant director were walking in front of them with loads of luggage full of camera equipment.

"So how was your very first plane ride Ciel?"Sebastian asked as they walked through the automatic doors and towards their vans.

"It was fine…" Ciel grumbled, the photos on Sebastian's camera already forgotten.

"Are you sure Ciel?" Sebastian asked teasingly, "you were playing chess on the plane game system for the entire flight."

"Tch, that machine sure had a lot of moves…"

Sebastian chuckled again as the last baggage were lifted into the van.

"Oh and Sebastian…" the director said as soon as everyone was in their vans. "You are free for the rest of the day but I warn you that you shouldn't take a nap if you want to get rid of your jetlag."

"Yes sir."

Even though Ciel tried to hide it, it was the first time he ever went out of England. And Sebastian knew everything about Ciel so he knew how much Ciel was excited as Sebastian watched him peer out from the car's window. Sebastian smiled and at that moment he was happy that he had mentioned this plan.

.

.

.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at his charge as the boy made a poor attempt with trying to eat with the chopsticks. Ciel held each stick in each hand while he tried to pinch the delicate sushi. And when he tried to lift it up to carry it into his mouth, the clump of rice along with the raw fish crumbled into a mess.

Ciel sighed as he muttered, "Couldn't we go to some French restaurant instead?"

"But we are in Japan Ciel, wouldn't it be rude to not try the local dish?"

With another sigh, Ciel tried again but with the same results.

"You know, people in Japan tend to eat sushi with their hands. Maybe you can do that instead."

"Eat with my hands!" Ciel shouted but luckily they were in a private room so his shout was unheard from other customers.

"Yes Ciel…" Sebastian answered with a slight shrug. "It's not considered rude here so why don't you just try it rather than starve yourself?"

"Tch, I guess so…" Then he reluctantly took the sushi with his hands and popped it into his mouth.

The whole day they had time to themselves. Firstly they went shopping at Shibuya and walked around the city. Then they went to different cafes which Ciel enjoyed dearly. He really loved the sweets in Japan but of course none of them exceeded Sebastian's sweets.

Then when they were done eating dinner they returned to the hotel. And this is where they found a small problem. Well a problem for Ciel…

Ciel's eyebrows twitched as he glared at the king-sized bed. Then he turned to glare at Sebastian who walked casually to the bed and laid on it.

"What is this?" Ciel hissed between his teeth as Sebastian continued to roll on the bed innocently.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked as he lifted himself up with his elbows, a smirk etched upon his face.

"Why is it a kings-sized bed!" Ciel screeched as he stomped his way towards Sebastian.

"But they said that there were only king-sized beds" Sebastian replied as his smirk widened.

"Liar!" Ciel snared, "I never heard of a hotel that only has king-sized beds!"

"Ciel, please stop whining like a child. Are you a child Ciel?"

"I am not a child!" Ciel shouted with a small pout on his lips.

"Then stop whining. And plus, we haven't slept on the same bed for so long."

Then with a small growl, Ciel unpacked his suitcase and walked into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

.

.

.

Sebastian got out from his shower to find Ciel already asleep in bed. Obviously the jetlag was tiring him greatly so he was sleeping like a log. Sebastian smirked as he took out his camera and took multiple pictures of Ciel sleeping. To Sebastian, a sleeping Ciel was just something too adorable to resist. Then afterwards Sebastian turned off the lights and climbed into the covers. Then he softly took Ciel into his arms and embraced him lightly.

"I will protect you, my Ciel" Sebastian whispered as he kissed the boy's smooth forehead.

_Protect you from the world…_

**A/N: I'm not so sure how people will take in this… But I just have to hope that people will still somehow like it! And I really must apologize for my writing, but please bear with it for me :P**

**And if you have anything to say plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Five reviews! I am soooo happy! I never thought I will get five reviews for the last chapter… And I hope I will get around that much! So thank you all readers!**

**Summary:** So did the plan work?

**Warning: **My writing… And characters might be Ooc…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 4: Contract**

With a content sigh, Ciel calmly sipped his tea. He carefully placed the mug down onto the glass coffee table as he jumped onto plush sofa in Sebastian's condo.

It was over a week since they returned from Japan and their documentary was broadcasted two days ago. And right now in Ciel's hands lay a magazine that had a brief summary of their trip and comments from the viewers of the documentary. The magazine had just come out today and Ciel was anxious to know what the viewer's opinions were. Therefore he couldn't help but tremble as he flipped through the magazine to find their section. And soon enough he found it.

The first page was a small summary about their trip and some pictures with captions. The summary stated how the pair went to Japan and visited the Sky Tree, Asakusa, Shibuya, and Tokyo Disneyland. Ciel couldn't help but flinch at the fact that many of the photos were filled with the pair usually standing close together and there were no single picture with them apart. The captions stated how, "Cute" and "lovable" they were together. Also many hearts and flowers were photoshopped onto the photos, making them look more like couples.

With a scowl, Ciel turned to the viewers comments:

_**From: cielphantomhive**_

_I thought that Ciel was really adorable throughout the documentary! Also the fact that he loves sweets was just amazingly cute! I hope I can see him more on TV in the future!_

This comment expressed a good impression but going on television was not something Ciel had much in mind:

_**From: Ms. Catears**_

_When Sebastian forced Ciel to wear the Chesire Cat ear's headband in Disneyland, I thought it was soooo adorable! And it was funny how to get back at Sebastian; Ciel forced him to wear a Minnie Mouse headband! But since Sebastian likes cats he seemed happy that Ciel wore the headband for the rest of the day._

Ciel flushed in embarrassment as he read the comment. Yes, he was quite sure that he would have taken that ridiculous headband off but the director told him not to. And he couldn't forget that humiliation when Sebastian took hundreds of photos of Ciel with the Chesire cat's headband. However at the end of the day Ciel was about to throw it but couldn't find it…but he was quite sure he knew where it went:

_**From: superstar**_

_I was really happy that Sebastian is fully working again! I really missed him and this documentary definitely made up the lost time. And as usual Sebastian was sexy and handsome! So Sebby, welcome back!_

Ciel gave a small sigh of relief. This sort of comment was what Ciel and Sebastian was hoping for but of course the _other _problem seemed to be worsening however:

_**From: Ilovesebxciel**_

_Sebastian and Ciel had a lot of chemistry in the documentary. I believe the cutest moment between them was when they went to Asakusa. They were introducing a traditional Japanese restaurant but Ciel couldn't use the chopsticks so Sebastian fed him! It was simply adorable and Ciel blushing from embarrassment was the cutest thing! I would like to see them together more in the future!_

Ciel's hands trembled as he read the last comment. Then with absolute fury, he flung the magazine across the room. He wanted to call out to Sebastian but he knew it was useless because Sebastian was out for a community project to give out presents to the orphans.

_I should have known this would have happened_, Ciel thought as he ran his hands through his grayish-blue hair. But to be honest, the things they have done in the documentary were ordinary for Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian always teased Ciel to get some reaction from him and Ciel too sometimes would seek out some affection from him.

But to the society it was something even deeper…

Then a sudden ring from his cell phone caught Ciel's attention. When he notified the caller, CIel slightly frowned and reluctantly he answered with a polite, "Hello?"

"This is William T. Spears" the caller over the phone said stoically.

"Yes, Mr. Spears… Is there something you have to talk to me about?"

William T. Spears was the head of the agency Ciel and Sebastian works in. However Ciel rarely received actual calls from him and Ciel briefly wondered what was so urgent to have Mr. Spears call him directly.

"I have really important matters to discuss with you Ciel Phantomhive" Mr. Spears replied with his usual monotone voice. "I want you in my office in five minutes."

Then the line went dead.

.

.

.

In exactly five minutes, there was a knock on William's door and Ciel came in with a nervous glint in his eyes. But as usual his mannerisms illustrated arrogance however, just his eyes showed how nervous he really was.

"You have at last arrived Ciel Phantomhive… I couldn't stand another minute with your insufferable guardian." William said as he pushed up his glasses firmly up his nose.

"Guardian?"

Then Ciel noticed for the first time since he walked into the room that Sebastian was sitting at the opposite side of William, a scowl grazing his face.

"Seb-Sebastian?"

"Hey Ciel" Sebastian greeted as he turned his head towards him, "I'm glad you're here, I couldn't stand another minute with Mr. Spears!"

"Please sit down" William ordered as he pointed towards an empty chair next to Sebastian. Ciel reluctantly did so and as soon as he was seated William began, "I have a request for you Ciel Phantomhive…"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to join my agency as our new star…"

Silence filled the room instantly. Ciel gaped at his boss while Sebastian glared at William with absolute hatred.

"Absolutely not!" Sebastian shouted as he continued to glare at William with his ruby red eyes.

But William was not looking at Sebastian but was examining Ciel, "What about you Ciel Phantomhive? Will you agree to my request?"

"No…" Ciel whispered, "I don't want to become a star."

William gave out a sigh before he spoke again, "I thought I wouldn't have to use this but I guess I have to… Both of you don't have a choice actually."

"What?"

"I will spread rumors…rumors about how you, Sebastian Michaelis sexually abuse your charge."

"What are you saying?" Sebastian hissed angrily as he clutched his fists.

"But it's believable you know…after all the opinions about your relationship."

"We can sue you sir!" Ciel shouted as he too glared at William.

William then placed his elbows onto the desk and rested his head onto his hands. He regarded Ciel and Sebastian calmly as he said, "I am your boss so I have power over your money Sebastian Michaelis… Without money, how can you sue me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened before he slammed his palms against the large desk and shouted, "You despicable!"

But a sudden voice next to him interrupted him, "How can I make the contract?"

Sebastian abruptly turned towards Ciel and hissed, "What are you doing Ciel? You can't sign the contract!"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted as he glared at Sebastian. "If such a rumor is spread and you cannot pay for a lawyer, I will be sent away! You maybe can escape from becoming arrested but you will get a bad image from the public! Then you can never come back to the entertainment business!"

Then Ciel stood up and reached his hand towards William as he spoke arrogantly, "I will make this contract Mr. Spears… And I shall become your new star."

**A/N: Plz excuse me for any mistakes and the very very rushed writing…Sorry!**

**Also please review if u have ANYTHING to say and thanks for reading!**


End file.
